Watzit
Watzit is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. He is Frankie Stein's pet simulacrum. Watzit is a creature made up of multiple parts, just like Frankie, but different in that his parts are all from different species. Watzit looks and acts most like a dog, but hates to be identified as such. Appearance Watzit looks generally like a regular tan and brown dog, but he has stitches and some odd parts. He has dichromatic eyes, his right one being blue and his left one being green, just like Frankie. He also has wings, fins, and horns on his head. Appearances Diaries Watzit is a creation of Mr. Stein, who started work on him a little under two months after bringing Frankie to life. Construction took about a week, after which Watzit was given to Frankie, with whom he immediately formed a bond. This was a situation that didn't just bring the both of them joy, but Frankie also had some help keeping herself together. While playing outside with Watzit one day, her arm fell of as she tried to throw a ball and Watzit brought back ball and arm. When the schoolyear started and Frankie no longer had as much time for Watzit, Watzit started to feel neglected. At one point, he snuck into Mr. Stein's lab and stole an item to bury it in the garden. Mrs. Stein saw him, though, and her husband and daughter about Watzit's behavior. Frankie resolved to get up earlier from then on so she'd have extra time for Watzit. Books He is mentioned in The Ghoul Next Door, when Mr. Stein is thinking of making a family pet, although his name is not stated at the time. Merchandise Basic - Watzit stockphoto.jpg|'Basic' Watzit figurine SDCCI - Watzit stockphoto.jpg|SDCCI 2010 Watzit figurine Merch stockphotography - Secret Creepers - Pets Watzit II.jpg|secret creepers Watzit Figurines ;Basic 'Basic' Watzit is in a sitting position with his wings perked up. ;San Diego Comic-Con International dolls SDCCI 2010 Watzit is a recolor of 'Basic' Watzit. Rather than in tan and brown, he comes in light grey and dark grey. Other ;Monster Cross Watzit's Monster Cross toy comes packaged with Count Fabulous. His skeleton is blue. ;Electrocuties Watzit's Electrocuties toy lights up green. ;Friends Watzit is one of the first three ''Friends'' plushies released and is packaged with Frankie Stein. ;Freakey Ring & Mirror Watzit's Freakey Ring & Mirror is blue. The Freakey Ring was repackaged with 'Killer Style I' Frankie Stein. Notes * It is revealed in "Who's the Boo Girl?" that Watzit can detach parts like Frankie can. * The Mirror Bed has a place for Watzit to sleep in too. Gallery Monster Cross - Watzit and Count Fabulous stockphoto.jpg|''Monster Cross'' Watzit (whole) Monster Cross - Watzit parts stockphoto.jpg|''Monster Cross'' Watzit (apart) Monster Cross - Watzit and Count Fabulous box stockphoto.jpg|''Monster Cross'' Watzit (boxed) Electrocuties - Watzit stockphoto1.jpg|''Electrocuties'' Watzit (off) Electrocuties - Watzit stockphoto2.jpg|''Electrocuties'' Watzit (on) Electrocuties - Watzit box stockphoto.jpg|''Electrocuties'' Watzit (boxed) Freakey Ring - Frankie box stockphoto.jpg|Freakey Ring & Mirror Watzit Watzitsleep.png|Watzit's artwork in Frankie's Mirror-Bed box. Doll stockphotography - Sweet Screams Frankie.jpg|''Sweet Screams'' Watzit and Frankie Stein Friends - Frankie and Watzit.jpg SDCCI - Watzit stockphoto.jpg Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Composite corpses Category:Monster High book pets Category:Monster Cross Category:Electrocuties Category:Friends Category:2010 figurines Category:2011 figurines Category:2014 figurines Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Monster High Diaries characters